


In the End

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: 给中文使用者：这个版本并不适合中文使用者阅读，适合中文使用者阅读的版本在我的lofter发过。这篇修改了语序，让翻译软件能更好地翻译。A story I wrote a few monthes ago. After Nemesis posted the "In the end...Yes" ad twitter. I tried to write something cyberpunk.Feel free to leave your comments. Comments in English is OK I can understand.





	1. In the End...Yes

**Author's Note:**

> 给中文使用者：这个版本并不适合中文使用者阅读，适合中文使用者阅读的版本在我的lofter发过。这篇修改了语序，让翻译软件能更好地翻译。
> 
> A story I wrote a few monthes ago. After Nemesis posted the "In the end...Yes" ad twitter. I tried to write something cyberpunk.
> 
> Feel free to leave your comments. Comments in English is OK I can understand.

Tim昨晚睡得很好。他和FNC聊过了，并且签了合同，今天会是他入职的第一天。

用“入职”这个古典的词也许有些太过正经了，简单来说，他加入了他们。FNC掌控着最顶尖的能源科技、生物科技和计算机网络科技，以及人类大脑根本处理不过来的数量庞大的秘密。他们是财团，是企业，是帮派，是一种难以被定义的复杂的庞然大物，他们需要自己的管理者、领袖、继承人和武装力量。为了在以后获得对内的绝对话语权，后两者往往是一体的，一个人只有对组织做出足够的贡献，为之出生入死，并证明自己的能力，才有资格接过对它的管理权。Tim加入的便是FNC的作战部门，这个部门目前由公认的FNC未来继承人Martin "Rekkles" Larsson负责。

在之前的工作和生活中，Tim身体的绝大部分都已经接受了改造和强化——肌肉、骨骼、甚至血液和一部分器官，这让他可以胜任更为极限的工作。Tim的大脑里植入了一小块芯片，监控着他的身体。这部分参数甚至不通过眼睛来读取，而是直接在大脑中获得处理。

Tim做这行有些日子了，也很有天赋，所以在FNC的作战部门出现位置空缺的时候，他们找到了他。商谈进行得非常顺利，然后他们约定了Tim的报道日期。

接待他的是Mads，Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen，他告诉Tim这里的每个人都需要一个代号，他自己是Broxah；众所周知Martin Larsson是Rekkles；深色卷发表情丰富的人叫Bwipo；戴眼镜的是Hylissang。然后他问Tim希望大家怎么称呼他。

Tim想了有五秒，犹豫着说：“Nemesis？”

他看见其他几个人似笑非笑地看着他，而Broxah已经开始登记他的个人信息。他觉得自己有点蠢，意识到这个ID也许不是个很好的选择，很突兀，甚至很女性化，但是他第一时间想到的确实是这个单词。

他就这样住进了FNC大厦，开始了他的FNC特工生涯。

报道第一天并没有太多事情要做，他被带到给他安排的房间，让他先自己熟悉和适应一下环境。在只有他一个人的时候，他打开电脑上的聊天软件，点开标注为“Selfmade”的置顶聊天窗口，发过去这样一条消息：我今天去FNC报道了，一切顺利，你呢？

Selfmade是他一直以来的朋友，工作和他一样，后来为了自己的事业加入了某个与FNC相似的企业。和FNC的不同之处在于那里更加神秘，以至于Selfmade和Nemesis有两年没见过面，只能通过发消息联络彼此。

他给Selfmade发消息从来都是用独立的电脑，而不是他身体里内置的那一个。虽然用内置的电脑他就能直接在手臂上给Selfmade回复，不用坐到桌子边，但内置的电脑会经常需要根据任务做清理更新，不能用储存来长时间保存聊天记录，所以他从不这样。

这一次Nemesis运气不错，Selfmade很快给了他回复：跟你一样，一切顺利。我已经顺利好几个月了，你真的想每天都听我说这个？说说你的情况吧。

他们又聊了一些别的，然后Tim，现在叫Nemesis了，决定好好睡一觉来迎接第二天的训练。

FNC的训练强度比Nemesis过去所经历过的都要可怕，他第一次见识了如何单单因为训练就能遍体鳞伤，幸好他的身体经过了强化，否则他可不确定自己能不能撑过一天的训练。

拖着疲惫的身体回到房间，他打开电脑，给Selfmade发消息：“今天训练了一整天，好累啊，比我之前经历过的都累。我现在全身都是淤青。”

他让消息框挂在那里，躺到床上去听音乐，Selfmade不总是会立刻回复他，有时候需要他等上几个小时。这一次也是如此，大概过了40分钟，Selfmade的回复才跳出来：“所以那是FNC嘛。加油，你的天赋一定没问题的。而且强化过之后你应该不在乎这个吧？”

Nemesis：“请你有点同情心，就算我是经过强化的，我也会疲劳有痛觉而且会受伤的，没有受伤算我万幸。你今天的工作结束了？情况如何？”

Selfmade：“哈哈，我刚结束就来回复你消息了。我这里的东西都不能说。但我给你保证我是安全的。不过也是挺累的，毕竟我们做的都是一样的事情。”

Nemesis：“什么时候你那里的任务结束，我们能再一起出去吃饭呢？”

Selfmade：“我也不知道。等我重获自由了，一定第一时间告诉你。”

他们分享了各自的经历，相互道了晚安，Nemesis决定早早睡觉多恢复一些精力。

之后几天的训练对他来说仿佛噩梦，带着第一天训练留下的酸痛淤青承受更高强度的训练非常可怕，甚至让他萌生退意。

“我不想干了。”他给Selfmade发消息。

“怎么了？”Selfmade的回复在几个小时之后姗姗来迟。

Nemesis：“太可怕了，只是对练而已，他们仿佛是在拼命，我简直怀疑我要被打死了。他们是想杀了我吧？”

Selfmade：“你这不是没死吗？”

Nemesis：“请你有点同情心。”

Selfmade：“那说点认真的，你当初一度把加入FNC定做为高等级的目标，如今你差不多做到了，你要在这个时候放弃吗？”

Nemesis：“可你根本不知道我遭遇了什么。我当年只是觉得如果能受到FNC的认可，意味着以后我做这行就可以通行无阻，我没有那么多宏图大志。但我没想到FNC这么可怕。”

Selfmade：“那是你的选择，如果你确定要放弃的话。”

Nemesis：“不然我该怎么办？”

Selfmade：“再多坚持一会。就像我们之前一样，我们一起撑过了很多根本不可能完成的任务。然后才各自有机会加入真正想去的地方。”

Nemesis没有回复，看着提示框一直显示Selfmade正在输入中。之后Selfmade又发来好几条消息：  
“我很想跟你说坚持下去，但这样轻飘飘的话太无力了。只能说想想我们的过去，想想你当年最期望获得的，最想做到的，那些值得你咬牙坚持的。如果在即将成功之前就放弃，那就太可惜了。”

“但是无论你做什么决定，我总是站在你这边的。”

“任何时候我都会支持你的选择。”

Nemesis把这些话反反复复读了很多遍，闭起眼睛在心里下定决心，然后才在对话框里回复：“Oskar…”

Selfmade：“？”

Nemesis：“谢谢你。”

Selfmade：“：）”

他靠着和Selfmade聊天才撑过了他最可怕的第一周，在他终于开始习惯这些魔鬼训练的时候，他终于见到了他们的负责人，之前一周都因为外出执行任务而没有露面的Rekkles。

Rekkles还没有换下他执行任务时穿着的黑色作战服，这让他看起来森冷如一杆枪。他走进训练场看了看大家，目光在Nemesis身上扫过，没有停留，随后转身离开了。等他再进入训练场的时候已经换上了训练时的服装。

他们在训练的过程中彼此都没有说话，具体来说是Rekkles没有跟任何人说话，训练结束之后也没有。Rekkles是独自离开的，Nemesis望着他离开的方向怔怔出神。这还是他第一次近距离见到Rekkles本人，这个是FNC灵魂的人。从他知晓这个人开始，他将他当做偶像的。

Broxah从他身后走过来，拍拍他的肩，“他可能只是累了。”他或许以为Nemesis是因为Rekkles没有和他说话而失落。

Nemesis表示自己并不在意，Broxah又继续说道：“他看过你的资料，所以别担心他对你的看法。他当然认识你而且知道你是谁。他只是……你知道他之前的经历，所以最近总是这样，他会给自己压力。”

他当然知道Rekkles之前的经历——他原本的搭档离开却没有告别，这也是Nemesis有机会加入FNC的重要原因之一。如果不是有这个空缺，他又怎么会有机会呢。

Nemesis点头表示自己完全理解，Broxah却还有话说：“所以，你知道你的责任了。”

“当然。”Nemesis看着已经空了的走廊说，好像Rekkles还站在那里似的。他当然知道自己的责任，从最开始就知道：绝对的忠诚；优秀的表现，以取代之前那个天才；以及可能更优秀的表现，在可能必要的时候，让离开的人付出代价。

他和Broxah一起又聊了一些关于Rekkles的事，毕竟Broxah是目前他们所有人里，最早加入这里的，也是和Rekkles共事时间最久的。之后他才回到自己的房间。而回房间的第一件事就是给Selfmade发消息：“我今天见到Rekkles了。”

Selfmade：“就跟我说这个？不怕我吃醋？”

Nemesis：“说正经的，他真的非常……特别啊。”

Selfmade：“是真的想让我吃醋？哪里特别了？”

Nemesis：“感觉，很与众不同。他今天结束任务走进训练场的时候，那种带着杀气的压迫感，真的是属于顶级特工的危险气场。”

Selfmade：“听起来你已经陷入了对他狂热的崇拜了嘛。”

Nemesis：“我一直以来都将他视为偶像。”

Selfmade：“和偶像相处得如何？”

Nemesis：“他没跟我说话。”

Selfmade：“听起来有点可怜呢。”

Nemesis：“我突然觉得你那个时候说得对，想想我之前最期待的，然后再坚持一下。”

Selfmade：“我突然觉得我当年说得不对。”

后来他还是和Rekkles说上了话，虽然只是很简单的几句，笨拙的自我介绍，以及来自Rekkles的，对他训练状态的夸奖。Rekkles的话依然不多，但是也没有了第一天的冷漠，他还是带上了一点温柔的笑意，这足以让Nemesis在内心欢呼雀跃一整天。

大概在他加入FNC半个多月之后，他接到了属于他的第一个任务，作为新人试炼的单人任务：在一桩侵犯了他们权益的地下交易发生前刺杀交易人。

这不算是一个很难的任务，但也不简单。毕竟交易人知道这件事必然得罪了FNC，所以整个过程的防护措施非常严密，连一只苍蝇都飞不进去。他们也没有把自己置于能够被远程狙击到的位置，所以Nemesis必须亲自潜入，在近距离完成刺杀。

潜入并不是那么困难，他腿上的滑索装置可以让他简单地速降或者沿着大楼的表面攀爬。他的手可以撬开窗户让他进入室内，他手臂上内置的电脑让他能黑进对方的防御系统，修改参数，伪装成合法的身份一路通行。等到对方发现有一个陌生人进入了离他们近到过分危险的距离时，就已经太晚了。

相比之下难的是逃跑。对方人数很多，而他只有孤身一人。即使他是个经过彻底强化和改造的人，依然要敬畏枪炮的火力。

他跳窗而逃，但是滑索被切断了，几十层的高度令即使是强化人也会摔碎的，他只能用手指抓墙壁来给自由落体减速，这还多亏了他把指甲改造成了有机高分子材料做的甲刃。在他的指甲折断磨损彻底的时候他降到了大概八层楼的高度，他直接跳了出去，利用改造强化的身体和防弹的战甲抵抗了几十枪，都打在他背上，他怀疑自己的脊柱断了，即使是强化骨骼，但他还是坚持跑到了Bwipo行驶向他的前来接应的车上。

他拉开车门后Bwipo看清了他的状态，不由地倒吸了一口冷气惊叹道：“你真他妈的不是人类。”

“差不多不是人了。”他无力地答了一句，然后他痛晕过去了，晕过去之前他有那么一瞬间考虑应该把痛觉系统给切了的。

Bwipo把Nemesis扛进基地的时候，几乎所有的队友都被他的状态吓到了：全身肌肉结构多处破损，内在机械结构部分外露，有些地方甚至还闪着火花，血和不明液体混合着往外冒。

“他……”Rekkles被震惊到有点噎住，平复了一下情绪才问，“怎么回事？”

“人比我们之前预计的多。”Bwipo回答。

“那他现在的状态？”Rekkles皱着眉问，显然对发生了这样的事情，或者说对Nemesis遭遇的意外非常不满。

“应该没问题。”Hylissang回答。

Nemesis被送上了手术台。手术台当然也只是个延续古代词汇的代称，如今会躺上这里的不仅有原生人，也有改造过身体的人，无论是血肉之躯还是机械人体，这里都有人会治会修。

Nemesis醒来之后，花了很久的时间才让眼睛重新聚焦看清了周围的一切。他首先看到的是坐在他床边的，他们的队长。Rekkles正在专心地玩着手机，并没有发现Nemesis已经醒了过来。

Nemesis不知道怎么形容这一刻的心情，他只是什么都不想说，什么都不想做，只想安安静静地看着这个人。他的心里流过一种温柔的暖意，一种不知从何而来的感动。

他不知道自己这么盯了多久，他的目光突然就和Rekkles对上了。

Rekkles玩着手机抬头一瞥就发现Nemesis已经醒了，神情古怪又目不转睛地盯着自己。他并没有觉得任何不自在，带了点笑意开口：“你的骨骼已经被重新校准过了，内脏，无论是换过的还是没换过的都检查过了。现在应该没什么问题了。”

“我其实不用躺在这里。”Nemesis说，他的大脑里有他身体各项装置的详细数据，如今这些数据尽职地告诉他身体运作完全正常，他确信他对自己的身体状况有完全的掌握。Nemesis觉得对于身体被改造过的人来说，“卧床休息”是一件很可笑的事情，有人见过电脑维修之后需要卧床休息一天的吗？

“不，你还是需要的。Rekkles耐心地说，“即使你的身体已经经过了强化改造，也还是需要一点休息，你还需要等下一轮的调试校准，这期间最好不要运动以免影响精度。你的肌肉结构也需要一点时间再生，虽然那不完全是肌肉，而且再生速度非常快，但还是需要一点时间，至少躺着到明天下午吧，然后我们训练场见？”

“好。”Nemesis开口，他的声音有一点沙哑，声带这部分他没有做改造，因为没有必要，结果成了他曾经受伤的最有力证据。

这别扭的声音不知为何加深了Rekkles脸上的笑意，知道Nemesis在想什么似的，他安慰道：“别太着急，你这次的任务完成得非常好，所以有充足的时间给你休息。”

Nemesis没有休息太久，他不需要。在第二轮校准之后他就回到了训练场，那不是训练的时间，他的队友们都不在那里——除了他的队长。

在看到他惊讶的神情后，Rekkles停下了正在打沙袋的手，扶着沙袋给了他一个笑容，“Hi，Nemmy。”

听到这个给他的新称呼之后Nemesis楞了一下，问：“你怎么在这里？”

“你还需要重新习惯你的身体。重新校准过之后，有些平衡参数设定可能和你的习惯有微小的偏差，所以我想，你会需要一点帮助。”Rekkles回答。

他确实需要，比如一些力量练习来刺激刚刚再生的肌肉组织，一些平衡训练来习惯新校准的骨骼与关节结构，还有一些复杂动作来重新寻找身体的协调性，包括一些实战对练。

再又一次用腿把Nemesis扫倒之后，Rekkles一边向Nemesis伸手把他拉起来，一边问：“我下手重了吗？”

“再试试。”Nemesis简短而倔强地说，放开他的手，后退了几步。

他捕捉到Rekkles脸上的一点笑意。

结束了他的特别训练之后，Nemesis疲惫地回到房间，一打开电脑，来自Selfmade的message便一股脑跳了出来。Nemesis揉了揉自己的额角，意识到自己昏迷之后，确实有几天没给Selfmade发消息了，这是之前没有过的。

他看了几条消息，觉得有些自责，这些消息最开始是淡定的“怎么不给我留言，是不是出任务了？”，然后变成了焦急的“看到后立刻回复，你怎么了？”他几乎能想得到Selfmade在屏幕那头崩溃的样子。Nemesis觉得这都是自己的错。他开始回复：“我没事。”

然后又解释：“我去出任务了，然后接受治疗昏迷了几天，卧床休息了一天，今天刚刚能下床。现在已经都没事了。”

“谢天谢地，你吓死我了。”Selfmade的回复几乎是立刻出现的。这不常见，因为他知道Selfmade很忙，是否有时间回复完全根据他的工作是不是完成，所以大部分情况下都需要等很久才回复，这次这么迅速的回复让他怀疑Selfmade是在专门等他的消息。

“你今天的工作结束了？”Nemesis问。

知道他在想什么似的，Selfmade回答：“我一直在等你回我消息。”

Nemesis：“好吧，对不起。”

Selfmade：“你不必要对我说对不起，但是你自己一定要保证自己的安全。我还想退役之后和你一起吃饭呢。”

Nemesis看着屏幕笑了起来，和Selfmade解释了自己这几天的经历，当然隐去了不能说的部分，然后和他相互道了晚安。

新一天的训练中，也许是因为两个人之前的对练，Nemesis明显能感觉到Rekkles对自己的话便多了起来。

“那样容易失去平衡，Nemmy，你需要调整一下动作。”Rekkles说着跑过来纠正他的动作。

这是他们的队友第一次听到Rekkles给Nemesis的新昵称，惊得纷纷转过头来看他们。

Rekkles显得相当坦然，但是Nemesis有些害羞，在训练结束后比其他人更快一点离开了。

他的背后，Rekkles和Hylissang并肩站着看向他，直到他一转弯，离开他们的视线范围，Rekkles才抱着手臂问：“你说你找我有事？”

“你刚才叫他……Nemmy？给他的新绰号？你以前好像从来不会给别人起这种绰号。”Hylissang问。

Hylissang的语气很柔和，但是Rekkles显然并不领情：“你想问的就是这个？”

“你是不是对他有什么想法……不是我想干涉你，”Hylissang立刻澄清自己的立场，“只是Youngbuck觉得应该提醒你……”

“那是我自己的事，我能把握好。”Rekkles冷冷地说。

Hylissang回忆着之前发生过的事，问：“你确定？”

“……非常确定。”Rekkles的语气依然淡漠，但终究有一点动摇，他叹了口气，“但这次不一样，Nemmy不会……他不会再像之前那些……他不会离开的，我们都知道不是吗？”

“是啊。”Hylissang说，“但你确定你将……”他停顿了一下，想不出一个好的称呼，于是省略了，继续说，“你将对……他有更多的感情？”

“既然他不会离开，那有什么不可以的呢？”Rekkles说。

Hylissang不再多说什么了。

他们的下一个任务比之前的单人任务更复杂，他们需要潜入另一个公司的大楼去毁掉一些被严密保护的重要资料。大楼的防御措施决定了这次他们所有人都要参与行动。

Nemesis也有幸看到Bwipo的开车之外的其他技巧。Bwipo和Broxah引开一部分防御火力之后，Nemesis和Rekkles得以穿过第一道防线潜入大楼。他们分头行动并且会在最终的保险柜那里汇合，他们需要毁掉那里面的存储设备，确保里面的数据无法被复原。那之后Hylissang会来接应他们，这是他们的计划。

大楼里的防御并不那么强势，太过信赖电子设备也意味着网络一旦被黑这些防御装置都形同虚设。Nemesis没费多少功夫就绕过防御系统进入主控室，破解了保险室的进入密码拿到权限之后打开了那里的门。

Rekkles比他更快一点，他到保险室的时候Rekkles已经在门口等着他了。他刚才处理掉了一些可能会碍事的人，并且顺手在大楼的核心位置安放了一些会在他们离开后毁灭细节的爆炸物。

保险室的锁已经被解除了，Nemesis准备推门进去时Rekkles突然制止了他：“我去。”

“为什么？”Nemesis觉得有些奇怪，按照原本的计划这是他需要负责的。

Rekkles没有给他解释，只是让Nemesis守在门口。Rekkles是队长，他的指令Nemesis必须做。

Rekkles小心翼翼地用破解的秘钥开打保险箱。保险箱被打开的瞬间，之前已经解除防御的所有装置，包括高强度防爆门突然重新落锁。

Rekkles身手敏捷地把保险箱往房间的另一个角落扔出去，自己则扑向反方向。爆炸发生的瞬间他的作战服弹开一个类似安全气囊的空气防御隔层，多少阻隔了爆炸对他的影响。但是这些的作用也微乎其微，Rekkles被爆炸造成的气流弹飞，撞在墙上然后滚落到地上，失去意识昏迷过去，唯有通讯装置上显示的生命体征表示他只是昏迷，尚未死亡。但是在他的身后，整个房间开始燃烧起来。

他们不知道哪个步骤出了错，但是显然对方做好了一起死的准备，任何试图毁掉数据的人也会跟着死。Nemesis意识到Rekkles一定是预感到了什么，才会在最后取代他进入那里。他也意识到这个时候通过控制室绝对无法打开这扇门，自己也绝对无法砸碎门，即使他已经被完全改造。

他徒劳地一下下砸着看似脆弱如透明玻璃的门，明知毫无用处，却停不下来。Rekkles醒了过来，看了看门外的Nemesis，说了句什么。声音被阻隔了，Nemesis听不到，但是他能通过唇语读出来，Rekkles说：“没事的。”

怎么可能没事？Nemesis最后一拳重重砸在门上，开始思考自己还有什么其他办法弄开这间密室。

门的制作材料是绝对防爆耐砸的，整个房间的墙壁，包括天花板和地板显然也都是同种材料，完全一体，没有任何破绽。

他开始回忆起之前一路过来的每个细节，从他在控制室打开这里的门，到Rekkles走进房间，然后保险箱被打开，门重新落锁。

记忆里那一声清脆的落锁声提醒了他。锁——他意识到，锁不是和门窗墙壁同一种材料，锁是金属的。

要让金属老化变脆甚至出现裂痕是可能的。高温和低温的反复折磨就足够了，他有能力这么做，但这依然需要时间。房间里的火烧得更旺了，他没有多少时间。在他的队长被烧成焦炭之前首先会因为缺氧和有毒气体而一命呜呼，所以他得在这之前把锁弄开。

他的设备里确实有能制造瞬间低温的冰枪和制造瞬间高温的电磁发射装置。就在他试图弄开门锁的时候，Rekkles拍了拍门，无声地对他说：“走。”

Nemesis没理他，继续一心一意地和门锁较劲。他知道Rekkles为什么会让他走，他也听到了他背后的脚步声了，而且很确定不属于他的队友。来的不止一个人，他们小心翼翼地接近这里。Nemesis觉得被打扰了，变得暴躁起来。你们来得真不是时候，他想，回手把手里的枪打空了，世界清静了。

门里的Rekkles看着他，竟然还对他笑了一下。

你怎么敢微笑，Nemesis真的很想把他的队长拖出来殴打一顿。当然前提是他得能把他拖出来。

密闭房间的氧气逐渐不够用了，Rekkles靠墙坐着，眼睛半闭，再一次陷入昏迷。通讯装置如实告知了Rekkles的状态，这个时候，金属门锁依然没有任何屈服的迹象。很快通讯装置开始因为生命体征的逐渐不稳定疯狂跳出警告。

我他妈的知道！停下没用的警告！Nemesis险些把手臂上的显示屏砸掉，但他忍住了。

随后跳出警告的是冰枪的储能不足。Nemesis已经没法去想如果冰枪不再工作，门却没开他又能怎么办。他直接把冰枪用到不再工作，把它扔到地上，用整个人撞门。在他撞到第五次的时候，门开了。

他踉跄了两步才稳住自己，来不及多想，把Rekkles拖出了房间，然后他们一起摔在走廊上。

他刚才一直没注意到，他自己的能耗也超过了极限。全身都是机械装置也意味着会受到能耗限制，虽然一般情况下不会出现，因为他就和普通人一样，吃饭睡觉呼吸都能获得并储存能源，但是他刚才毫无节制地长时间维持最高能耗运转，终于出现供能跟不上使用的特殊极端情况。他觉得自己就像一堆废铁，躺着等死，如果这个时候有人经过的话，并对着他的脑袋来一枪，一切就结束了。

Hylissang在这个时候适时出现，Nemesis在看到他的瞬间失去了意识。等他醒来的时候已经回到了自己的房间。

说到底了，他只是能耗过度而已，一点休息就足以让他回复过来。他走到基地的急救室门口，门外的灯亮着，显示里面的人还没有脱离危险。

Nemesis清楚地知道Rekkles比他难修多了，机械总是比人体容易修理。

Rekkles的情况显然一塌糊涂，而Nemesis最清楚这点。虽然有作战服的保护，但是爆炸和高温还是伤害到了他，这有可能带来感染，然后是缺氧和有毒气体吸入。Nemesis真的想不通为什么Rekkles要这么做，于情于理都是自己在这种局面下活下来的概率更大——毕竟他可以舍弃绝大部分身体，接受重新改造，他甚至可以再换掉几个器官，只要他保留大脑和心脏，他就仍然能保留属于人的那部分，Nemesis一直这么相信。他听说过那些故事，改换了心脏的人也失去了人性，还有那些改换了大脑的人最后失去自我意识，所以他一直保留着自己属于人类的这两部分，没有换成机械替代品。这样我就依然算是一个人类，他想。而Rekkles，Nemesis无奈地叹了口气，身上做过强化的部分太少了，几乎没有，他就是个普通人，肉体凡胎，这些伤害对他而言就是致命的。

Nemesis坐在门口的椅子上，用手撑着自己的额头。路过的Hylissang拍了拍他的肩：“他会没事的。”

“但愿如此。”Nemesis说。

“你很在意他？”Hylissang问。

“当然，我……”Nemesis脱口而出，在觉得不妥时又突然停顿，他过了一会才小声说，“他是为了救我，这是我的失职。”

“不说失职，我问的是，你对他是否有其他感情，除了责任之外？”

“我……”Nemesis一时语塞。因为答案是肯定的，所以他觉得很荒唐。

幸好Hylissang没问下去，他只是拍了拍Nemesis的肩，然后离开了。

我该怎么办？Nemesis绝望地想，这是不该有的念头，得不到回应的奢望，但他又无法控制这种冲动。他的第一反应是去问Selfmade，这个念头让他冷静下来。

对啊，Selfmade，那么Selfmade又算什么呢？他说不上区别，他愿意为了救Selfmade去死，自己也愿意为了救Rekkles去死。这点而言，这两个人对他是没有区别的。Rekkles救了我……但是Selfmade，他是我一直以来最好的朋友……Nemesis绝望地把脸埋进手掌里。

Rekkles需要卧床休息的时间比他上次所需要的更长，他在一周之后获准去探望他的队长。Rekkles在他进门之后给了他一如既往的笑容。Nemesis却沉着脸。

“怎么了？”Rekkles关心地问，他的声音还很虚弱，让Nemesis更加难过。

“为什么？”他问，“那天为什么你要进去？明明让我进去会更好，如果是我在里面，那对我而言不会像对你一样危险和致命。”

“因为那是唯一我们都有机会活下来的方法。”Rekkles微笑着说，然后在Nemesis疑惑的目光中继续解释，“这不是我第一次面对这种爆炸了，我有经验而你没有，这是第一个原因。第二个原因是，你才有能力弄开那扇门，如果是你进去，我可没法开门把你救出来。”

Nemesis知道他说的是实情，Rekkles的长处不在于带着一大堆奇怪的工具，而他是，得益于他身上千奇百怪的工具，他是FNC里唯一有可能在那点时间里弄开那门，其他人如果想要破门，得从车上去搬工具，这个时候门里的人会是已经死了。即使Nemesis可以舍弃大半个身体，也不代表可以舍弃全部身体。就算是完全机械的仿生人，被彻底烧毁也是死路一条——如果对于仿生人而言真的有死这个概念的话，总之就是损毁到无法复原。所以从这个角度而言，Rekkles说得没错。

然而Nemesis依然不认同，尽管他知道Rekkles说得对：“但是那太冒险了。”

“但是我们成功了，”Rekkles说，“你成功了，而且我说了，那才是唯一一个我们都活下来的办法。我不能让我的队友去死，当两个人都有机会活下来。”

“那样不可以。”Nemesis叹气说。虽然他也不知道究竟是哪里“不对”，明明Rekkles说得那么正确无误，他却依然无法释怀。

“没事了Nemmy，都已经过去了。”Rekkles安慰道。

“你得发誓，你以后不可以这样。”Nemesis低声恳求道。

“我不能发这个誓，如果还有下次，我还是会做出同样的选择。我说了，在有机会我们两人都能活的情况下，我不会让队友去送死。”Rekkles正色说。

Rekkles不肯让步，他们对这件事的意见交流也就结束了。之后生活回归了往日的普通节奏，一些训练，一些不太困难的任务。

Nemesis没有把这次的任务的细节以及他对Rekkles过线的情感告诉Selfmade。他当然不会这么做，因为他发现自己对Selfmade的情感同样是超过允许范围的。他不知道自己该如何决断。

他当然在意Selfmade，这是他从小的玩伴，过去的搭档，如今每天跟他聊天，在他痛苦的时候给他慰藉，帮他撑过低谷的人。即使他们彼此已经许久未见，但是他们都在等着和彼此见面的那天，他当然没办法舍弃Selfmade。

Rekkles又不一样，那是他的队长，他一直以来的偶像，救了他命的队友。只要想到他笑着称呼自己为Nemmy，他就能在大脑里读到心率不正常的警告。

Fuck。Nemesis想，我是个混蛋。

Selfmade在周末给他发来了消息，他很少主动给Nemesis发消息，Nemesis是在吃完晚饭回到房间之后才读到的：“我会有一个短期的外出任务，一周没法跟你联络。你自己注意安全。”

“好的，我会的。”他回复。

Selfmade给了他一个笑脸的表情，他们相互道了晚安，然后各自下线。

一周之后，Nemesis给Selfmade发了消息：“任务结束了吗？”

Selfmade没有回复。也许任务延长了一点，Nemesis想，会没事的。

第二天，Selfmade依然没有给他message。第三天也是。Nemesis开始有些着急了。他开始懂自己没有回复Selfmade的那一次，Selfmade的心情是什么样的。

会没事的，他对自己说，Selfmade不会出事的，你知道他的能力，他有能力保护自己，他很强，他不会出事的，他答应过的他一定会活到任务结束那天，然后来见你。

他不会出事的。Nemesis一边想着一边打下又一条消息：“任务结束了吗？记得给我回复。”

他依然没有得到Selfmade的回信。

他开始因为这件事注意力下降，不止一次在训练中被指出不在状态。

“对不起。”Nemesis无力地回答。

“怎么了Nemmy？你还好吗？”他的队长关切地问他。

Rekkles的声音让他更加悲伤，他没法告诉他自己身上发生了什么，他只能说没事。

距离Selfmade上一次上线过去了有半个月，当Nemesis在饭厅吃早饭的时候，听到了这么一条新闻：城市东部的工厂发生爆炸，目前伤亡人数和死者身份暂时未知。

这种消息他们每隔几天都能听到一次，大大小小的爆炸和暗杀，十有八九都是他们这种人弄出来的，一些势力之间相互的打击报复，这对他们而言本不该是什么新闻了，但是这一次，Nemesis却有一种难以言喻的感觉。

他匆匆结束了早饭，在训练开始前用手臂上的电脑开始收集和这条新闻相关的讯息。这是违规操作，加入FNC之后他身上的电脑就只能用来完成任务相关的工作，但是Nemesis已经顾不上这些了。

这天的训练他又完成得一塌糊涂，但无论是Youngbuck的指责还是Rekkles的关心对他而言都是没听到的，训练结束之后他冲回房间打开电脑继续他的信息收集。

他有预感，这件事和Selfmade有关。他不知道这种感觉从何而来，但他就是有这种感觉，一种经验之下特有的直觉，他们这种人会有的直觉。

他从始至终都不知道Selfmade到底为谁效力，Selfmade从没说起过。他把他搜集到的信息加工处理，找出可疑对象。他们这种生活在暗中的人，会留下的资料痕迹都非常非常少，找起来很麻烦，但他还是找到了一点线索。

如果，如果这种分析没错，最可能的是SK。

他决定要弄清楚整件事，虽然也许没有意义，虽然也许SK也不愿意这件事发生，但是无论如何，他甚至不是为了报复谁，他只是想弄清楚这些。他不想有一个人，他的朋友，就这么无声无息地消失，下落不明，死不见尸。他想要复原Selfmade这几年的生活轨迹，至少找出他活过的证据，而不是放任他像一堆被删除数据那样就从这个世界上凭空消失。

他知道这违反纪律，但他还是偷偷制定了自己的计划，然后在某天的训练结束之后溜了出去。

他潜入SK的控制室，打开资料室的门，只要Selfmade真是SK的人，即使再神秘，也一定多少会留下记录的。

他没有遇见多少阻碍就潜入了资料室。资料室里存储的档案数量庞大，他输入关键词开始检索。即使这里已经配上了最先进的硬件和算法，检索依然需要时间。他眼睛里的显示屏上，一页页可能相关联的档案跳过去，Nemesis浏览着这些资料，把它们一一排除。Selfmade的资料非常难找，似乎这里从来没有这么一个人。难道我最开始的分析不对？Nemesis开始动摇。

他太专心于此，以至于没有注意到身边的异常。

他是直接被密集炮火打倒在地的，对方根本没有预警就突然开火。他被集火之后因为巨大的推力失去平衡摔在地上。但是强化过的身体、防弹的作战服与头盔，让这攻击不致命。他摔倒之后往里面滚了一点，找到了掩体然后拿出了他的武器准备反击。

资料室不是个适合打斗的地方，对方也有所顾忌，不想损坏这里的存储设备。这让Nemesis有机会喘息一下。他们僵持着，但是Nemesis知道这不会持续太久，一旦对方发现没有其他选择，是一定会愿意牺牲这里的存储然后杀了他的。

枪声只短暂停了十几秒就又重新响了起来。

但这次不是对着资料室里的，Nemesis意识到有其他人来了。他找到机会从资料室里开枪，和外面来的人形成双面夹击的势头，将原本的包围圈撕开了一个口子。

他往外面冲了出去，看到了一身黑色作战服的，拿着枪的他的队长。

“跟我走。”Rekkles说。

他们冲上走廊尽头的楼梯，在被堵到之前冲到了三层楼之上的走廊里。这里太高了，他们没法直接跳窗出去，要一路往下杀出去显然也不可能。他们退进了一间没有上锁的房间，这是某个人的办公室，有巨大的办公桌，他们从里面把门锁住。

这显然没有任何防御作用，他们的位置基本被确定，对方只要谨慎地逐渐缩小包围圈就可以用最少的伤亡搜索并且处理掉他们了。

他们尴尬地躲在办公桌后方，期待对方晚一点搜查到这里。Nemesis一言不发地把安装在自己腿上的速降滑索拆下来，固定到Rekkles的作战服上。

“Nemmy……”

“安静……”Nemesis示意他安静，然后小声在他耳边说，“过会我出去吸引他们的注意力，然后你从窗户走。”

“我们可以一起……”

“不行，那样他们会发现，然后会切断滑索，我有经验，所以你需要有一个人来吸引他们的注意力。”Nemesis不紧不慢地解释，他冷静得让Rekkles害怕。像是知道Rekkles在想什么似的，Nemesis解释道：“我来这里找一个人。但是我没有找到他，我的一个……朋友……我已经失去了一个朋友，不能再让失去你了……队长，上次那件事之后，我就发誓不会再连累你了，但是很可惜，我没有做到，幸好现在还能补救。”

Rekkles怔了怔，问：“那个人很重要吗？”

“很重要，非常，非常，非常重要。”Nemesis肯定地回答。

Rekkles有一瞬间的注意力不集中，然后觉得自己在急速下坠。他的耳边还留着Nemesis那句轻声的“走。”他意识到他被从窗口推了出去，他还能隐约听到Nemesis推开门的声音以及之后混乱的枪声。然后他下降到了接近地面的高度，下降速度逐渐减缓。

他降落到地面，正好看到Hylissang开来的车停在他面前。

“Nemmy在里面……”Rekkles急切地说。

Hylissang没说话，用一种看疯子的同情眼神看着他，Rekkles有些庆幸Hylissang，以及他的队友们都是好脾气的人，从不对他口出恶言。

“那我自己去。”他说着就要冲回去。车一甩尾拦在他面前，Hylissang走下车，带着罕见的怒火拉着他的领子把他甩得背靠在汽车上。他一点都不怪他队友的失态，今天他彻彻底底不正常，他的队友应该生气。

“你是不是疯了？”Hylissang终于不在保持礼貌，“你不值得为此这么冒险。Nemesis只是……他只是个artificial intelligence，他的全部参数，包括他的身体，他的外观，他的系统，他全部的全部，我们都有备份。我们可以完全再造一个，一模一样的产物。”

“那不一样……”Rekkles低声说。

“别傻了，Nemesis只是一个产品型号，那不是他的名字。型号为什么是这个我们都清楚，他为什么会选择这个单词作为ID我们也都清楚，因为那是写在他程序里的。”Hylissang说。

他们僵持着对峙，就在这个时候，高空突然爆发出耀眼的火光。他们同时抬头。剧烈的爆炸，爆炸中一个黑色的东西自空坠落。他们无言地看着Nemesis从几十层楼的高度跳下来。即使是高强度的仿生人，从这种高度坠落也会被摔破的。

“Rekky！”

Hylissang的喊声中，Rekkles不顾一切地跑向Nemesis坠落的地方。

Hylissang骂了一句脏话，一咬牙开着车超了过去，让Rekkles跳到车上，抢在对方拦住他们之前开到Nemesis的落地点，把地上那堆破烂捡回车里。

“你确定捡回来的这堆玩意还能复原吗？”Hylissang瞥了一眼那堆勉强还能维持人类形态的东西，“确定复原之后他还是原来的那个‘Nemmy’吗？”他问，这个问题就有些刻薄了。

Rekkles没计较队友的刻薄，疲惫第捂着脸：“我不知道。”

急救室门外示意“手术进行”的灯亮着。与其说是手术进行，不如说是修理进行。躺在手术台，或者说工作台上的，是一台受损严重的设备。他们有全套的零件，全到可以重新造一个新的。但是Rekkles坚持要把这一个修好。

“你们与他成为了这么久的队友，难道你们就……对他没有一点感情？”Rekkles难以置信地看着他的其他队友们。

他们沉默地看着他，最后Broxah说：“当然有的。Tim一直都很可靠也很可爱。他是我们的队友，但我们都知道他不是人类。人是可能对一切产生感情的。但的意义仿生人是代替普通人去做一些难以被接受的事。如果我们把他当成了一个普通人；如果我们倾注和普通人类同等的感情对他，那么他就失去了仿生人的特殊意义。”

“是啊，疯了的人是我。”Rekkles转过身不想看他的队友们了，他知道他们说得没错，但他也不觉得自己错了。

“我们会尽量修复他的。”最后Broxah还是做出了让步和安慰，“如果你觉得修复之后的他还是他，和重新生产的会不一样的话，那我们能竟可能地保留他身上的零件，修复，而不是重造……虽然恕我直言，按照他的损毁程度，这和重造也差不多了。”

“不一样……”Rekkles叹息了一句。

“忒修斯之船一直是无法回答的问题。”Hylissang也叹了口气。

Nemesis并不知道这些讨论。他的损毁非常严重，一切对外界信息的接收装置都停止了运作，但维持最低能耗运转的小型备用电池还在倔强地支撑着一些处理器的运作，系统警告一个接一个地跳出来。

“CPU损坏。”  
“存储系统损坏。”  
“系统损坏，请及时修复。”

CPU？Nemesis茫然地想着，为什么是CPU？我不是应该有一个大脑吗？还是说，我已经死了，然后他们把我的记忆和意识上载到了一个存储设备里，然后打算利用这个来编一个系统程序？

他试图监控一下自己身体的各种参数，却只读到一堆乱码。

那么，心脏呢？

他发起指令，得到的回复依然是乱码，但是他读出了一件事，他的心脏停止运转了。

为什么是停止运转？就算是器官死亡，也不应该给我一个机械损毁的提示。Nemesis想，怎么回事，那么现在，我正在使用什么东西来思考？

CPU……程序编码……他隐约找到了答案。为什么会知道答案呢……

他开始回忆起之前发生的事情。打斗过程中硬件受创带来的电路问题让系统程序也随之受损，对方对他的系统入侵更是把他从内到外从硬件到软件都给弄坏了，大概是这个原因吧。连一些权限都混乱了，他拿到了一些本来不属于他的权限。

就像人类第一次开始探索自己的大脑一样，他第一次开始探索自己的程序和代码。

他觉得有些混乱。然后他的意识停止了。

等他再醒来的时候已经躺回了自己的房间，程序里的日期显示他大概被断电了整整一个月。

他调整眼睛以获得聚焦，最先看到的是Rekkles一脸担忧地看着他。

Rekkles动了动嘴唇，似乎想说什么，但是没发出声音。

于是Nemesis先开始说话：“我是谁？”

他敏锐地捕捉到Rekkles表情里一闪而过的惊慌。他没想到Nemesis的第一句话会是这个。

“你不解释一下吗？”Nemesis冷冷地问。

“Nemmy……”Rekkles疲惫地说。

“别这样叫我。”Nemesis厌恶地打断他。在Rekkles这样称呼他的时候，他能感觉到自己依然有那种心跳的感觉，这让他更加厌恶。

“对不起……”

“为什么？”Nemesis问。他从Rekkles的表情里分析出了“茫然”，于是进一步解析了他的问题，“何必对人工智能说抱歉？但是……为什么不让我知道我是个仿生人？为什么要给我虚假的记忆？为什么要给我虚假的参数反馈？你们修改过程序，让我以为自己还有大脑和心脏，其实那只是修改之后的参数呈现而已，对吧？反正我不可能解剖自己的脑子。或者你们设定了我的程序里‘不去思考大脑和心脏更多细节’的指令。如果我发出指令获得大脑相关的数据，也只会被反馈那是人脑而已，但这套程序是在最开始就设定好让我无法获知这部分真相的，对吧？为什么你们要做这么复杂的事情来欺骗我呢？”

“你都知道了？因为那次损毁造成的系统混乱？”Rekkles问。Nemesis点头。Rekkles仿佛是突然间耗尽了力气，变得非常，非常疲惫，他用手撑住额头，用有气无力的声音轻声解释，“因为我们想要做出尽可能逼真的仿生人。如果仿生人‘知道’自己是仿生人，他的逻辑和行为就会是仿生人的模式，换言之和人类不同。只有从最开始就认为自己是人类，才能尽可能逼真。其实还是有微小的区别，这正是需要技术来克服的。”

Nemesis没有就这方面再问下去，他当然知道“完全逼真”的仿生人有什么意义。如今还有多套共情测试用来区别普通人和仿生人，而一旦有仿生人能通过这种测试，就会变成最危险的武器。间谍、暗杀等等工作就会变得更为防不胜防，这就是研发的意义所在。他换了个话题：“那么，Selfmade呢？”

Rekkles诧异地抬头，和Nemesis对视了很久，才涩声说：“你应该已经知道了，这个世界上，从来就没有Selfmade……”

“我问你，谁是Selfmade，谁是Oskar‘Selfmade’ Boderek？”Nemesis用冰冷的声音又问了一遍。

“那是内置在你系统里的一个程序，完全由你自己运行。他会抓取你生活中的片段，模拟出你的朋友，然后和你进行对话。目的是维持你共情系统的运转，同时维护和填充你的植入记忆。所以他叫Selfmade，因为那是你自己创造出来的人物。”

“那‘我’为什么会创造出他可能的‘死亡’呢？我显然不应该这么‘想’。”

“那不是你创造的……”Rekkles说，他停顿了很久，几次什么都没说出来，Nemesis没有催促，他安静地等待着，他知道Rekkles会说的，他的队长不会让他失望。

最终Rekkles还是给出了解释：“是因为我们检测到你对他的感情超过了安全值，所以我让他‘下线’了。”说完之后他像是放下了什么，像是力气被抽空，靠到椅背上。

“超过了安全值？”Nemesis木然问，“我恐怕我对你的感情也超过了安全值。你怎么不让你自己也‘offline’呢？”他瞬间攻击，他的队长，没有一点防备地坐在椅子上，也没有任何反抗。Nemesis的手握住Rekkles的脖子，不断用力收紧他的手指。

他注视着Rekkles的眼睛，他不知道自己是不是能读懂人类的情感，或者说是能准确分析出人类的情感，他看到那双眼睛里有一种叫“悲伤”的情感，不是因为即将到来的死亡，不是因为他的突然背叛，而是一种歉疚，以及无法言喻的难过。

他也觉得很难过，明明已经知道了自己是个仿生人，但他依然觉得有一种叫“悲哀”的情绪在控制着他，他不确定这又是那一部分代码在起作用。

这只是代码的作用罢了，用来给他模拟人类感情，用来限制他，用来欺骗他。他只是个仿生人，他不是人类，他不应该有这些感情的，他想着。

“你们把绝对忠诚写进协议里？然后依然监视我的每一项数据，并且肆意操控，然后抹杀掉我爱的人？哦，我忘了，连我爱的人都不曾真实存在过，那是你们给我的设定。你们玩得开心吗？”Nemesis语带嘲讽。

Rekkles看了他一会，然后闭上了眼睛，他的嘴唇动了动，已经发不出任何声音了，但是Nemesis能通过他的嘴唇读出他想说的话：“对不起。”

对不起？Nemesis觉得悲哀又讽刺，他闭上眼睛，感受一个人类的生命在他的指尖逐渐流失。然后在他手里的人断气之前，他放开了手。

多讽刺啊，Nemesis想，他是不可能杀掉Rekkles的，协议的存在让他不可能下得去手，他们都清楚这件事。协议的存在也注定了他必然是会“喜欢”Rekkles的，这是写在他最初的代码里的东西，他就是为此而诞生。他根本没有选择的余地。甚至他试过注销自己，他不想干了，但是他没有权限。

“你知道我不会杀了你的，协议完美限制着我，你不觉得恶心吗？把我注销了吧。我不想干了。”Nemesis疲倦地说，“但我没有权限”

【剧情在这里出现分流，可以继续阅读或者进入[Chapter 2: Once again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938994/chapters/49782293#workskin)观看另一个结尾。或者你可以继续阅读这一章节直至这个故事结尾。】

“你们可以再造一个我。或者把这段记忆，这整段都删除。”他的语气很苦涩，随着他说的，他重新回想起自己“认识”Rekkles以来的所有记忆，每一个细节，每一个瞬间，他突然觉得很不舍，又觉得很恶心，因为他怀疑这种“留恋”也是协议的一部分。

但他还是他回忆着每一个细节，尝试尽可能多记住，哪怕一秒钟，before being written off, before losing consciousness, before forgetting。

他真的记得那个代替他进入被锁住的房间差点死在那里的Rekkles。他本来不必要这么做。既然Rekkles知道他是仿生人，也必然知道他可以被重新生产，又何必如此。他也记得自己孤身跑去SK时，拿着枪站在他面前的试图把他救出去的Rekkles——既然他可以被重新生产，又何必如此。

如果被注销之后重新制造，他依然会这样喜欢上Rekkles吗？答案是肯定的，因为这是写进协议里的。

但是……真的只是如此吗？如果没有协议呢？他问自己。他知道答案依然是肯定的，所以他觉得很悲哀。

Rekkles咳嗽了一会，才能重新开口：“我可以给你权限，Nemmy……”

“别那么叫我……”Nemesis厌恶地说，在Rekkles这样称呼他的时候，他依然能感觉到自己有那种心跳的感觉，这让他更加厌恶。这些程序到底要限制他到什么时候。

“但是……‘必须对FNC保持忠诚’这项协议已经删除了，你可以自己做出选择。”Rekkles停顿了一下，“你刚才可以杀了我，没有协议能限制你……”

Nemesis觉得自己的心脏狂跳起来，虽然他已经知道了他所谓的心脏，也只是一个机械的人造器官而已，但他依然控制不住这种失常感。

为什么我刚才没杀了他呢？Nemesis困惑地想着。

他当然知道答案，那些藏在记忆里的答案，他刚才就已经给自己的答案。

“我可以给你权限让你注销你自己，你也可以选择杀了我，我只是……我真的，真的很抱歉。”Rekkles低下头。一滴眼泪落在地毯上，很快被吸收进去，只留下几乎看不见的一小片水渍。

所以，我刚才下不了手，这不是因为协议的限制吗？那是，我自己的选择吗？Nemesis看向自己的手。

他又想起了Rekkles为他做出的，不必要的牺牲。

“所以，我对你而言又是什么？”他最终决定自己问个清楚，“人工智能？……你为什么要救我？你明明知道，我可以重造。”

“……你是我的队友，你是不可重造的，于我而言。”Rekkles说，“最初程序的事……我是说，Selfmade的事，我们都没预料到会变成这样，后来的决定是我太自私了。我只是，可能我太嫉妒他吧。我真的很抱歉，Nemmy，但是你对我而言是特殊的。”

我应该相信吗？Nemesis看向Rekkles，没有协议的限制他可以分析出Rekkles每一个微表情下的真实想法。他很确定Rekkles没有骗他。他也确实可以查到他不再受之前协议的制约——但是谁又知道这是不是真实的，也许是另一个虚假的数据反馈，用来继续欺骗他？、

就算这是真的，那，Selfmade呢？因为他不是真实存在的，所以就可以被随便抹去吗？他没法回答，这个问题对他而言太艰深了。Selfmade的事他当然不能释怀。但是他看着Rekkles，同样没法平静决然地置之不理。他记忆中的细节不断提醒着他。那是比协议更加有效的制约。

他不得不承认，无论如何，Rekkles为他做出了很多人类不会为仿生人做出的牺牲。他没法把这些轻易勾销掉。

“或者，你也可以选择留下来……”Rekkles说，他努力让自己的声音平静，却无法掩盖颤抖和哽咽。

他沉默了很久，很久很久。

第一颗流星划过窗口的时候，他听见自己说：“Yes。”


	2. Once again

_（回退_

_“你知道我不会杀了你的，协议完美限制着我，你不觉得恶心吗？把我注销了吧。我不想干了。”Nemesis疲倦地说，“但我没有权限。”_

_重启）_

他是真的累了。

没错，他对Rekkles下不了手，不管是出于何种原因。但是他也没办法原谅Rekkles所做的，无论是对他身份的隐瞒还是操控了Selfmade的“死亡”，即使那真的只是一堆数据。他曾在自认为是人类时对他倾注了感情。

是啊，如今他知道了自己是个仿生人。这一切都可以归结为代码的运作……所以这又有什么意义呢？这一切又有什么意义呢？他的自我认知，他的情感，他的存在又有什么意义呢？

知道自己是仿生人之后他便不符合他最初被创造出来时所赋予的预期，那他为什么不能放弃这一切呢？

Rekkles似乎还想说点什么，但最终叹了口气，点了头。

于是Nemesis对自体系统发出注销和格式化的指令

系统提示需要最高级的管理员权限。

Nemesis看进Rekkles的眼睛，平静又疲惫。

“Nemmy……”Rekkles又称呼了他一遍，最后一遍，作为告别的最后一句话。他的声音很轻，带一点哽咽，以及不舍。

“谢谢你。”Nemesis回答。

然后Rekkles选了Yes。Nemesis的眼睛逐渐变得暗淡。

> Nemesis-001，Nemesis计划的第一个实验产物。在发现自己是仿生人之后，主动要求被注销，格式化所有数据。  
《Nemesis-001》档案封存

002

“接下来我们该怎么办？是再招个人还是再造个‘Nemesis’？”Hylissang问。

早饭的时候是非正式商议时间。

这个时候Rekkles恰好走进饭厅，Hylissang注意到Rekkles在听到“Nemesis”这个单词的时候有一个明显不自然的身体反应，打了个哆嗦似得突然挺直了背脊，于是他闭了嘴。

但是Youngbuck并不在乎这些，他看了一眼Rekkles，回头对着Hylissang，回答了他的问题：“肯定会有新的‘Nemesis’送过来的。这不仅仅是给我们补充人手，也是人工智能部门的要求。他们还在推进研究，我们得帮他们做产品测试。”然后他意有所指地说：“所以无论怎么说，这都是必须克服的障碍。”

“哦，我反正挺喜欢Tim的，他能回来挺好的。”Bwipo在边上接了一句。

那不是他。Rekkles在心里说，但是他没有开口，而且知道自己无权拒绝。

Rekkles给自己找了点任务外出了一个多月，尽可能地拖延见他新队友的时间。但是任务最终也有结束的一天。

这个时候，Nemesis已经和他的其他队友相处了有一个月了。

Rekkles回到基地之后先去卸了自己的作战服，然后洗了个澡，冷水当头落下让他觉得冷静了一点。他还需要一点时间让自己冷静下来，做好心理准备。

他没有做好去见新队友的准备，一点都没有。之前一个月他试图用繁重的任务来约束自己的思绪，这是有效果的，那一个月在生死线上挣扎让他专注于活下去，没有时间去想其他，也包括他的新队友，和老队友，他没有思考任何关于Nemesis。直到任务结束他才发现，自己一点准备都没做好。

而现在他要在这短短几十分钟里冷静下来做好准备来面对这一切。如果有可能，他希望这段时间被无限拉长，拉到永远那么长，他一点都不想去面对。

但是无论他怎么拖延，这些事情也都会有做完的时候。

手放到训练场大门上的时候他的心跳变快了。但是他总得面对。门被推开的一瞬间他就一眼看到了Nemesis，准确来说是新的Nemesis。他的心跳有那么一刻是停滞的，然后更激烈地跳动起来，他能够清楚地感觉到这种不受控制的慌乱。

他险些呆立在原地，所以他迅速移开了视线，不敢看太久。他甚至能想象得到他移开视线之后Nemesis的困惑。

他们真的太相似了，Rekkles想。准确来说他们——Nemesis-002和Nemesis-001在外观上是完全一模一样的，他们共享同一套数据，精准得没有一点偏差。

Rekkles控制不住地想起他第一次见到Nemesis，Nemesis-001时的场景。以及那个时候Nemesis-001看他的神情，就和此刻Nemesis-002看他的表情是一模一样的。他们都性格温柔，看起来有点脆弱，又带着一点好奇。他们完全一模一样。他们的“性格”都是一模一样的，因为他们共享同样的设定。

整个训练过程里Rekkles没有和任何人说话，当然也没有和Nemesis有任何交流。训练一结束他就独自离开。他需要冷静一下。

Nemesis目送着Rekkles离去，敏锐地读出了他背影里的一点慌张。“他怎么了？”他问Broxah。

“他可能只是累了。”Broxah轻松地回答。

是吗？Nemesis觉得有些困惑，他感觉Broxah没有完全说出实话，但又不知道自己能做什么，便只能不去深究。

Rekkles觉得很有点混乱，他不得不承认这个Nemesis和此前那个太像了，像到几乎就是同一个人。在很多时候他几乎就要觉得他们是同一个人。他几乎就认为之前那个Nemesis从来没有离开过。

但他知道并非如此。他知道他们是有区别的。即使他们共享了几乎全部的数据，从外观到设定都几乎一致，但依然是不同的。如今他的这位队友，此前与他没有任何接触，也不曾和他一起经历过那些危险的任务，不曾和他有过矛盾的争执，不曾有过赌上自己性命让对方活下去的牺牲，他们此前的经历里没有彼此。这便是区别。

而Rekkles记忆中和Nemesis有关的那些，是只属于Nemesis-001的，那是他们共同的经历。如今只有Rekkles一个人保管着这些记忆，而这些，Nemesis-002是不曾拥有，也没法共享的。

所以他们毕竟是有区别的。他没法把如今的队友当成他原来的队友。这本不该是个问题，他也本来就不该把他们混为一谈。但是他们真的太像了，像到不可能不被混为一谈。

他需要注意区分其中的差别，小心翼翼地绕开这些陷阱，不要再次陷入他和Nemesis-001相处时经历过的失误。

他得很小心，不把两者混为一谈，和这位队友保持距离，不倾注过多的对于人类的感情。他告诫自己。

但是他做不到。

在又一次为任务制定作战计划，Rekkles下意识给Nemesis安排了最安全最轻松的部分之后，Youngbuck亲自找到了他。“他被制造出来就是用来完成最危险那部分工作的。你这样不行。他来这里是来接受训练的，不是来做公主的。”Youngbuck的不满溢于言表。

“我知道，但这才刚刚开始，他还需要时间变得更成熟。”Rekkles觉得头疼。

“之前的001可以接受单人任务刚抵达没多久就。你还要保护002多久？”Youngbuck在这种时候总是公事公办，直接称呼编号，而不是“名字”，哪怕那只是型号。

“再给我一点时间。”Rekkles不确定地说。

“多少时间？”Youngbuck逼问。

“下次……”Rekkles保证道。

Youngbuck并不相信地看了他一眼：“你最好记住你今天的承诺。”

他们的任务完成得顺利，回去的车上Bwipo和Broxah相互开着玩笑，Hylissang安静地开着车，偶尔会因为队友的笑话笑出声。Rekkles沉默着。这种时候他本应该加入他们，如果是以前的话他一定会的，但是这次他没有，Youngbuck之前的话以及他被迫的保证在他脑子里转着,他看向Nemesis……Nemesis坐在车尾的角落里，同样沉默着，没有加入队友的玩笑。他看向窗外，安静得和周围格格不入，看起来一脸心事重重。

他在想什么呢？Rekkles有些好奇。必要的时候他能读取和分析Nemesis的一些数据，却无法做到时刻精确追踪他的每一个“思想”，那样的话数据运输和储存量太过庞大。所以大部分时候Nemesis日常的，碎片化的，短暂的思维会被当做无意义的“噪音”然后被算法过滤掉，这种时候的Nemesis对Rekkles而言就像是一个真正的人，没法被读心。

Nemesis倒是希望有人能读自己的心。这一次任务他又被安排了最简单的工作，这让他觉得很挫败。这已经是他加入FNC以来第五次发生这样的情况了。而且他从来没有被指派过任何重要的任务。

如果是刚开始那还可以解释为他的不成熟，但是至今都是如此只能让他怀疑自己的能力，或者自己是否被信任。

他努力在训练中发挥出色，希望获得认可和信任，但是似乎无论他在训练中表现出什么程度的天赋，他收到的任务永远是所有部分中最简单最安全的。他能感觉到他的队友，尤其是他的队长在这方面的刻意。

他真的很想问他究竟哪里还做得不够，事实上，他问过，但是每个人给他的答案都是，你已经足够好了。

既然如此，为什么每次任务分配的结果还是如此呢？他只能将其理解为，信任程度的缺失。他知道自己是最新来的那个，知道其他队友已经彼此配合了许久。他知道以前的在他位置上的人有多么天才，更知道那个人和他们队长曾经有过的配合。

他能清楚地感觉到队长对他的回避和冷淡，以及分配任务时刻意不让他接触任务核心。

但他不知道怎么扭转这一切，他已经试过一切可能的方法来试图赢得Rekkles的注意和信任。然而结果就是这一切都没用。Rekkles似乎对他抱着某种成见，不被任何努力所软化。就像一堵钢铁做的墙，冰冷，坚硬，没有一丝裂缝，几乎无法被攻破。

他已经不知道还能往哪个方向去努力了。

但这些东西他不知道应该对谁去说，在他有记忆以来，他一直孤身一人，没有朋友，他早就习惯了自己来消化这一切。

他的思路突然被打断了，他听见他的队长问：“Nemmy，你还好吧？”

他从没听过这个绰号，茫然地迅速环视四周，确定没有任何队友的名字是N开头，也确定Rekkles是在对他说话，这才不怎么有把握地问：“你是在，跟我说话？”

Rekkles点了点头：“你怎么了？不舒服吗？你的脸色好白。你该不会晕车吧？”

“不会，当然不是。”Nemesis摇摇头，“我只是……有点累。”说完这句话他立刻开始后悔，他原本只是想找个借口搪塞，没想到找了个最蹩脚的。他的任务已经是所有人里最轻的了，他竟然还说自己“累”？那可想而知，以后他更没有机会获得队长的认可。他沮丧地低下头。

Rekkles柔声安慰：“别给自己太大压力。”

“我没有。”Nemesis矢口否认。

Rekkles不再说了。

他们有一次有新的任务时，Youngbuck在会议前找到了Rekkles。

Rekkles脸上冷俊的神色让Youngbuck没有第一时间说话，Rekkles先打破了沉默：“我知道你要说什么。我没忘记我之前说过的话。”

“那就好。”Youngbuck拍了拍Rekkles的肩。

会议上Nemesis百无聊赖地转着笔。按他预计的，他们又会把最简单的任务给他。

“Nemmy，”Rekkles的声音打断了他的发呆，“接下去的部分就是我们的了。对方的贴身保护大概会在20个人左右。我们进去之后你去接近他并且动手，我会梳通走廊，掩护你走。”

Nemesis有些惊讶，大脑提示他心率过速。但他很快冷静下来：“好。”

他小心翼翼地演示自己的兴奋，直到终于找到独处的时间才不用控制表情。

这是第一次，他成为任务的核心，而不是只在外围观望。

执行任务的时候Nemesis已经冷静了下来。

“Nemmy，走吧。”

他在队长的指示下一同行动。绕开警报装置，入侵系统，获得合法身份。

而另一边，Rekkles提前打开了一些常闭的通道，悄无声息地干掉了某些偏僻地点的守卫。但他们还是弄响了警报。

守卫身上的报警系统直接和他们的生命体征挂钩。他们提前考虑过这个，并且预计会有人去追杀凶手，也就是Rekkles，而Nemesis应该在这个混乱的档口动手。

确实有人去追查Rekkles那里弄出的动静，但不是他们想要误导的人。Nemesis估计着局势，计算着一击必杀的概率。这二十个保护者一丝不乱，他很确定里面有仿生人，专门负责用身体挡住最致命的攻击。

他没有太多把握，但是他知道他没有时间了。

Nemesis动手了，果不其然有仿生人用他们的身体挡住了他的刺杀目标。这其实没有什么用，Nemesis的装备不是他们能抗衡的。他还是在短短几十秒之内应付了这场混战，刺杀了目标，然后沿着既定的路线跑了出去。但这已经比预计时间要长了，如果是一击必杀的话，几秒钟就应该够了。

他没有在约定好的汇合点看到Rekkles。

他能在位置共享上确定Rekkles的位置。Rekkles被困在了顶楼。他本来不该去那里的，那里是死路，他是被逼躲到那里去的。

让他陷入这种尴尬局面的，就是那十几秒只差的混战。如果他能再快一点，Rekkles不用拖那么长时间，也就不会被逼到绝路。十几秒的差距就是一条命——也许不止一条。

Nemesis盯着手臂上显示的队友位置，Hylissang还要过一会才能来，这里只有他们两个，能救Rekkles的只有他。

应该是我，Nemesis想，应该是我去弥补，是因为我的速度不够快，这让他陷入危险。他们之前让我去负责不重要的部分是对的。因为我不够优秀，我会把事情搞砸，所以应该是我去弥补。

他观察了对方搜索圈的方向，绕到了他们后方。他不需要赢，他不需要杀光他们，他需要的只是时间而已。按照他想的，只要他也能帮Rekkles拖住足够多的时间，Rekkles就有机会脱身。

他往人群里扔了个闪光弹，用强电场发射器令装有微电脑的作战服失灵。他跑向相反的方向，数着身后被他吸引注意力的人。

足够了，他想，他看着手臂上的位置共享，计算着Hylissang抵达的时间。20秒，19,18,17……他知道给Hylissang的时间足够了……

他能听见耳机里Rekkles吼叫着对他命令。但是他没法执行命令了，他带着歉意想。

他小声说了一句：“对不起。”他希望被听到的同时又不希望被听到。

10,9,8……

关闭通讯

7,6,5……

关闭位置共享

4……

格式化存储

3……

破坏系统

2

在被对方接触之前……

1

引爆全身能引爆的全部机械装置

0

Rekkles怔怔地看着显示屏上跳出的提示框，任由Hylissang拖着他降落到地面。

这一次，他没有提出要回去把Nemesis救出来。

> Nemesis-002，Nemesis计划的第二个实验产物。在初代的基础上取消了植入记忆中“朋友”，尤其是Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek的部分。  
002号在外出任务中为了掩护队友选择自毁。  
《Nemesis-002》档案封存。

003

“都是我的错。”Rekkles疲惫地说，“是我太刻意，太刻意的回避和太刻意的保护，才让他的‘性格’变成了这个样子。我应该对此负责。”

Youngbuck对此不置一词，他只是冷冷地通知他：“003号很快会过来，吸取教训然后好好和他相处。”

“是，我下次不会了。”Rekkles失魂落魄地回答。

确实不会了，他想，没有谁会蠢到在同样的地方反复跌倒那么多次，我只需要控制并且平衡自己的感情。如果控制不了感情，至少可以控制行为举止，那不会很难。

那确实不算太难，Rekkles受过真正顶尖的训练，控制自己是其中必要的一课。

当他真的想这么去做的时候，他的演技足以骗过所有人。

如今和Nemesis相处成了他最疲惫的时刻，他必须非常谨慎，不能表现出过于在意，不能过度疏远，不能过分保护，更不能让他发现自己是在控制情绪。

这件事太艰辛了，因为他几乎是一看到Nemesis，心里就会海啸般涌起无数激烈的情绪，但他又必须控制自己，对抗这些情绪，不让它们流露出来。这实在是很辛苦的一件事，而且只有在Nemesis看不见的地方才能发泄这种疲惫。

但是这一切都是值得的。这一次他和Nemesis之间终于达到了一种“平衡”。

Nemesis觉得他的运气好极了，加入了他一直向往的FNC，他的队长和队友都对他很好，他融入得很顺利，每次任务都完成得不错，也因此有了非常多的悠闲假期。

如今的电影院始终不太有人气。任何人都可以在家里播放全息电影，这种古典的娱乐方式苟延残喘至今还没有彻底消失才是个奇迹。

但是Nemesis喜欢看电影，他喜欢一切古典的东西。他不是特例，在科技爆炸的时代，最开始是科技抛弃了古典艺术，然后突然有一批人开始呼吁复古。他们穿古典的衣服，进行古典的娱乐方式，甚至用古典的方式出行，比如自行车。Nemesis也算是其中之一，他觉得古典的一切都更能让他重新思考关于“人”最本质的部分。

虽然这批人依然是小众群体，但是许多古典文化的产物靠他们的支持得以保留下来，没有被飞速发展的网络科技所淘汰。在一个城市里，古典主义相关的东西往往聚集在同一片区域，形成一个城市中的城市，或者说一个类似主题乐园的区域。

电影院里的人一如既往地不多。这个电影院有些太过古典。依然依靠人工售票。所以明明场子里只坐了几个人，却还是有人座位挨在一起。

Nemesis有些嫌弃坐在他身边的人，明明附近这么空，他大可以随便找个座位，让大家都有空间，不必按照座位号做到自己身边。但是这种不满他又不能说。毕竟，按照号码入座是基本礼仪。

他只能尽可能忽略坐在身边的人。电影院在播放很老的影片，古装片《罗马假日》，爱情故事。Nemesis看得很投入，在他有记忆以来，他一直孤身一人，没有朋友，更不用提什么爱情了。

“抱歉。”突如其来的声音打扰到了Nemesis，虽然那个声音很轻，但还是让他不满地皱起眉，没有什么比看电影的时候说话更讨人厌的了，而那个声音还在继续，“但这是我的爆米花，你的在另一边。”

Nemesis蓦然回神，才发现自己专心于电影没在意周围，他确实一直在抓别人桶里的爆米花。

“你已经吃了半场电影了。”对方小声地抱怨着。Nemesis不知道如何回答，只能匆匆忙忙道了个歉。他的脸因为羞愧而烧了起来。

这太丢人了，Nemesis想。之后的半场他都没法静下心来好好看电影，满脑子都是刚才的尴尬。他其实内心认为发生这种情况主要是身边这位太古板，如果他坐远一点，就什么事都没有了。

但是，再一次，他提醒自己，对方其实什么都没做错，确实是自己抓了别人的爆米花，而别人坐在票标注的位置上也是正确的行为，所以说到底了这是自己的失误。

电影结束之后Nemesis去附近的书报亭买近期的电影杂志——书报亭和杂志也是古典艺术复兴浪潮中被保留下来的，不然按照网络信息的发展速度这些早该在时代的洪流中消失了。

但是他被告知最新一期的最后一本刚刚卖掉。

“卖给那位先生了。”摊主指着不远处的一个人说。那个人正拿着杂志边走边阅读，所以走得很慢。显然，他也是古典艺术的狂热爱好者，才会一买到手就迫不及待地看起来。

Nemesis认出了这是电影院里被吃了爆米花的人。他打算自认晦气，对方却转头向他看过来，主动搭话：“你也想要这本吗？也许我看完可以给你。”

Nemesis一点都不惊讶为什么他和摊主的讨论会被听到，这个世界上改造过身体的人太多了，他自己就是一个，街上的每个人都有可能是。所以碰上一个听力特别好的人并不值得意外。

对方那么热情，自己也不能太冷漠，于是他点了点头：“是啊，我每期都会买。”

“我还需要一点时间看完。如果不急的话我们可以找个咖啡店坐下，等我看完就给你。”对方提议。Nemesis当然没理由反对，于是他们找了个咖啡店坐了下来。

对方并没有让他等太久，他刚刚吃完了蛋糕，咖啡还剩半杯，对方已经翻过了最后一页，合上了杂志，把它推到Nemesis面前。

“抱歉让你等很久。”

“我才是那个该说谢谢的人。”Nemesis拿过杂志，没忍住立刻翻了起来，“在电影院吃了你的爆米花，又要拿你的杂志。多少钱来着？”

“不用。这是费赠送给你的。如果真的在意，你可以付咖啡钱。”对方说，“你也很喜欢二十世纪古典主义的东西吗？”

涅墨西斯点头：“非常。”

“挺少见的，你是为什么喜欢古典主义？”

“现在科技依然在爆炸状态，信息也在爆炸，这些都太轻率了，只有古典的东西能让人静下心。”Nemesis回答，他仔细浏览着之后影院的排期信息，随口说，“我的生活已经太像科幻片了，所以我需要古典来平衡一下。”

“我也是……你在看排期？下周的片子有什么感兴趣的吗？我会想看《泰坦尼克号》。”

“我也想看这个。”Nemesis说。

“也许我们可以一起观看，对了，你有加入古典主义论坛吗？那里经常会组织一同看电影。”

Nemesis摇了摇头,“那个论坛需要邀请码，我还没搞到。”

“我有邀请码，我可以给你。”对方热情地说，“也许我们可以交个朋友？能遇见同类真的是太不容易了。”

Nemesis从杂志里抬起头：“我叫Tim，Tim Lipovšek。”

“Oskar Boderek。”对方说。

“留个联系方式？”Nemesis问。

“你这样就太没劲了。”Oskar的笑容里有点轻视，“而且一点都不古典。”

觉得被轻视的Nemesis非常不服气，合上杂志抬头问：“那你会用什么方式呢？”

“写信。”Oskar认真地说，“真正回归古典的人会享受用纸笔倾诉心境的安宁。”

“那留个地址？”

“还有一种更有趣的方式。”Oskar神秘地笑了起来，敲了敲身边的墙壁，“我们可以把信留在这里，然后不告诉对方自己写了，或者没写。每次你路过的时候可以来赌运气看看，这样每次都会有心跳加速的期待和惊喜。”

Nemesis觉得很新奇，这样的联络方式他确实闻所未闻。Oskar变魔术一样从镜框之后抽出一个信封递到Nemesis面前。“这就是我给你的第一封信。”他说，“但是你要等我离开，然后才能打开。顺便，这个镜框背后的凹槽能容纳几封信，但是根据我的经验和观察，这目前还是只属于我一个人的秘密联络点。”

Nemesis饶有兴致地问：“你就这么共享给我了？”

“对。”Oskar干脆地承认，“你是除了我之外，第一个也是唯一一个知道这个秘密的。现在这是只属于我们两个人的秘密联络点。我等你的回信。”他说完就起身离开，把他的杂志、信、还有半杯没喝完的咖啡，以及Nemesis，留在咖啡店里。

Nemesis喝完最后一口咖啡，付了钱，然后带着些许好奇和迫不及待，打开了那封信。

信封里掉出来一张拍立得，是Nemesis的侧脸，背景是电影院，很显然这是张偷拍的产物。拍立得的留白部分，写着这样两行字：  
“很高兴认识你  
Miss him already”

下面的签名不是Oskar Boderek，而是——Selfmade。

挺有意思的一个人，Nemesis想。他们通过信件交流了一段时间，他也拿到了那个论坛的邀请码，Selfmade就是Oskar Boderek的论坛ID，于是他给自己注册了Nemesis这个名字。

他们偶尔才会用论坛私信，大部分时候会在咖啡店拿走对方留下的信件。这种感觉很奇妙，即使是看完电影之后一个人坐着喝咖啡，感觉也会像是有一个朋友陪在身边。

有时候他们会约好一起去看电影，或者恰好只是在古典区见面，那种感觉更加惊喜。有一次Nemesis才刚把信放到镜框后面，就看到Selfmade向他走过来，他只能笑着把信抽出来当面递给他。

还有一次Nemesis因为杂志卖完了而在书报亭前面犹豫的时候，看到了站在街角带着卫衣帽子的Selfmade，带着他惯有的邪气笑容向他挥舞着手里的杂志。

音乐会上隔着座位相互点头致意，画展上的偶遇，书店里伸向同一本书的手，他们真的是太合拍了，就好像他们很多年前就是朋友。虽然他们此前并不认识彼此——但是，Selfmade一直说他总觉得自己之前就是认识Nemesis的，虽然他也记不清了。

“之前应该不认识吧。”Nemesis说，“我的记忆力很好，我不记得我之前见过你。”

“但我总觉得你很熟悉。”Selfmade说，“大概算是，一见钟情？”

“这就是你第一次在电影院见到我偷拍我的理由？这个借口真的很烂。”

Selfmade微笑起来，不再讨论这个问题，他倾身看向Nemesis面前的杂志，问：“下个星期有什么好电影吗？”

Nemesis还来不及回答，Selfmade已经指向了杂志上的一张图：“我想请你看这个。”

“抱歉。”Nemesis说，他合上杂志，“但是下周可能不行，我的工作很忙。”

“也许半个月之后可以？反正它会连续放一个月。”Selfmade说。

“好吧，等我有空了我会给你写信的。”Nemesis说。

他回到基地，为他的新任务做准备，这就是让他不得不拒绝Selfmade电影邀约，他的单人任务，最高等级的保密程度，连他的队长都不知道，甚至连Youngbuck都不知道，是FNC高层直接给他下达的命令。

也是他加入FNC时就知道的，自己总有一天会去执行的任务；是他自己的目标之一。这个任务来得很匆忙，他原以为还要一些时间才会让他去执行，他不知道为何突然被要求加快进度，但是他肯定无权拒绝。

这个一周的最后一个晚上，他站在贫民区昏黄混乱的夜市，远远注视着不远处灯火通明的高楼，属于G2科技的那一幢灯光昼夜不息，似乎永远不会沉睡，永远不会休息，24小时都永远有人在里面进出忙碌。夜晚和白天对于他们而言都是工作时间，没有任何区别。

他只需要再花10分钟就能抵达。但是他觉得自己得先甩掉身后跟着的人。

从夜市到高楼区之间有一段完全黑暗的区域，是斗殴最常发生的地方，在黑暗中隐藏着这个城市最阴暗和混乱的秘密。如果是个好人，就不会往那里走。

Nemesis往那里走了过去，躲进一片黑暗中，安静地等待着他身后盯梢的人路过。

对方走了过来，在距离他有几米的时候停下脚步，把自己卡在他的视野死角。

显然，对方发现了他在埋伏。

情况变得棘手了起来，这样的对手并不好对付。Nemesis能够通过扫描来确定他的位置，但是中间这么多阻隔足以让对方争取到足够的时间闪避，或者逃逸，或者袭击。他必须耐心，等着对方先有所行动，然后再做应对。

对方确实有行动，行动的方式是冲着他的位置喊了句话：“喂，这就是你的工作？”

这个声音Nemesis简直再熟悉不过了，他听过千百遍，在现实里和他自己的梦境里——Selfmade。

他一时不知道是不是该相信对方。

“别这么紧张。这个方向上好像只有G2值得跑一趟，我觉得也许我们的目的一致呢？”Selfmade说。

“先证明你不是G2的人？”Nemesis问。

“SK。”对方回答，“SK Selfmade。你可以扫描验证我的身份。”Selfmade说着发送了一份身份信息。

他们作为同行，在愿意彼此坦白身份的时候，是有办法相互验证的。虽然极端情况下有人能伪造和篡改信息，但是绝大部分情况下是准确的。

Nemesis放下了一些戒心，SK和G2有矛盾这件事是众所周知的，他们想找G2麻烦也不意外。

“如果我们合作的话，成功概率会很大的。”Selfmade提议说。

这个提议Nemesis没法拒绝。如果他们两个人目标一致，那么联手显然比分头行动更好。但要让他在任务中完全相信一个不是自己队友的人，这和他之前受过的训练相违背，即使这个人是Selfmade，即使他真的很愿意相信他。

其实办法也不是没有，但是非常粗鲁无礼。然而Selfmade却好像不介意，主动提出：“你可以在我身上装个爆炸装置。由你控制，如果不满意就……boom——”他做了个爆炸的手势，“然后你就会发现，我是多么靠谱。”

这是唯一让他可以信赖一个人的办法，Nemesis没理由拒绝，Selfmade总能这样，总能说一些令他不爽但是又令他没法反驳的话。

爆炸装置张开它的基座把自己固定在Selfmade的作战服上，唯一的控制在Nemesis手里。

Nemesis晃了晃手臂让Selfmade看那上面的显示屏，“现在你的命在我手里了。”

“一直都在。”Selfmade笑着回答。

Nemesis被他的不正经弄得红了脸，“走吧，我们耽误了太多时间。”他转过身要走。

Selfmade拉住了他的手，往他手里放了张卡纸，“任务结束之后一起去看电影吧。我买了票。”

他们穿过没有光的黑暗地带，潜入G2大楼附近，他们躲在暗处，低声交流着怎么进去。

一个明显喝醉了酒的人从他们身边经过，嘟囔着什么他们听不清的话。他们目送这个人走远，对视了一眼。

“我觉得很可疑。”Selfmade小声说。

“有人来了。”Nemesis警觉道。

来人并没有走近，远远地停了下来，却准确地面对着他们的方向：“我觉得我们出来欢迎一下比较好。”

他的语气里带着不在乎的笑意，让Nemesis觉得挫败。这是他第一次根本进不去目标区域，在外面就被人发现了踪迹。他意识到Caps和G2真的是他见到的最危险的对手。

他们干脆从藏身处走出来，和对方正面相对。

来的人不止一个，说话的也不是Caps。

站在Caps面前半步的人笑起来有点邪气。刚才那句话就是他说的，他带着刻意的礼貌一点头：“我是Perkz。”

他们当然知道Perkz是谁，就像所有人都知道Rekkles是谁一样。

Nemesis和Selfmade对视一眼，同时出枪。

Caps对着Perkz扑过去，他们身前弹出一个光幕，短暂地吸收掉火力。Caps从这个临时掩体后面展开反击，但是这种光幕非常消耗能源，根本支持不了多久。

Nemesis觉得他们有些高估对手了，他没想到G2 Perkz是个基本没有作战能力，完全靠Caps保护的废物。

Selfmade已经绕到了侧面没有防护的地方，只要两发攻击，他们的任务就完成了。

这时，Nemesis感觉自己的动作突然停滞。

Nemesis意识到了Perkz在做什么，Caps给予的掩护是为了帮他拖时间来发动一些更复杂的攻击。为了让这些范围攻击不影响大楼的电子设备，他们才会主动跑到外面来。

Perkz假定他们的身体是被强化改造过的，所以对他们进行了大范围强电磁干扰，这可以短暂地限制他们的行动，但是这种干扰也只能维持很短的时间，几秒钟的动作失灵并没有什么作用，他们的身体强度完全可以硬扛对方的反击。

在他们的行动恢复自由时，防护光幕也消失了。

这是个反击的好机会，Nemesis抓住机会打算反击，拿枪的手抬到一半，又停住，不得不先侧身就地一滚，躲开Caps对着他射来的电网。

就这么几秒钟而已，他瞥见Perkz似乎按下了某个虚拟的回车键。

这应该才是Caps拼命拖时间让Perkz完成的最终攻击手段。

Nemesis觉得有一种诡异的不安感觉，随后发现他和Selfmade之间的联络被迫断开了。他转头去看，发现Selfmade陷入了一种失控，不是被电磁干扰造成的机械关节锁闭或者微电脑短暂失灵，而是他整个人像一台死机的电脑一样，突然失去了生机。

Perkz收起了微型操作台，拿出枪，走向Selfmade，他走得并不匆忙，既不担心Selfmade反击，也不担心来自Nemesis的发难。

他当然不用担心，因为Selfmade自始至终没有醒过来，而Nemesis在分心Selfmade的时候被来自Caps的强电流发射器击中后瘫痪在地上。

他看着Perkz走近Selfmade，脱掉他的防护头盔，对着太阳穴开了枪。

刺耳的响声之后，溅射出的并不是预想的血液，而是金属，金属碎屑。

Caps往Nemesis身上补了一个电网，饶有兴致地说：“所以，你刚才在担心的，是一个仿生人？”

“不……”Nemesis震惊地低声自语。

“我刚才检测到这里不正常的信号，所以让Perkz试着黑客一下，竟然真的成功了。”Caps解释说，他的语气轻松坦率，坦率到残忍。

“Rasmus，别玩了。”Perkz催促道。

Nemesis看到Caps把枪对准了他。在扳机被扣动之前，他先失去了意识。

枪响的瞬间，Nemesis身体前面出现一个橙黄色的光幕，就和Caps用来保护Perkz那个非常相似。

出膛的子弹接触到光幕时，它气化消失。

Caps拿枪对着黑暗中的某处，“今天必须做一个了断吗？”

一个身影从黑暗中走了出来：“我不是来杀你的。把他给我。”那是他们都很熟悉的人，Rekkles。

“我们可是差点死在他手里，你觉得我们会因为你一句话就放过他吗？”反问他的是Perkz。

“你们会的，G2号称一切都可以谈判和交易。而且我们都知道，如果我们中任何一个死在这里，以后G2和FNC之间就是真正彻底解不开的不死不休的仇恨了。”

“威胁？”Perkz扬了扬眉毛。

“不算，这算谈判。”Rekkles沉着地说。

“那你打算用什么跟我们谈？你总不能指望我们因为你一句话就放人。”Perkz追问。

“Caps体内毒素的根除方法。你们应该还没解决吧？”

“你们挺划算的，自己作恶在先然后以此作为交换？”Perkz的语气里满是讥讽。

Rekkles皱眉：“这件事我最开始也是反对的，但……算了，交易吗？”

“那我能说不吗？”Perkz对Rekkles摊开手。Rekkles把一块存储卡抛给他，Perkz接住之后短暂检查确认无异常，拿走了Caps还举着的枪，“行了。”

Rekkles抱起Nemesis，走出两步之后突然回头：“Rasmus，你知道我从来没有想过对你做这些，我从来没有想过用这种方法限制你。”

“我了解，”Caps说。“我还知道你大概也不知情他的任务。” 他对着Nemesis扬了扬下巴，“很多事情他们不让你知道。”

“这是你离开的原因？”

“也不是……”Caps回答。

Rekkles点点头准备离开，转身之前他盯了Perkz一眼：“顺便，要说作恶，你也绝对不会比我更干净。”

Nemesis没去问他是怎么回来的，也没人来问Nemesis这个问题。所有人都心照不宣地回避开这件事，就好像这件事从最开始就没发生过一样。也许这就是最高等级的机密任务，即使失败都无人问责，最重要的是掩盖这一切发生过的痕迹。他被放了长假，有一个月这么久。

足够了，Nemesis想，他只想利用休假做一件事，而这件事不需要一个月。

他需要去弄清Selfmade到底是谁。他最可怕的噩梦里都是Selfmade被Perkz爆头的画面，在他的梦里，那一枪之后，Selfmade身上溅出来的，有时候是鲜血，但更多时候，他记忆中，是金属，就和那天一样。

怎么可能呢？他怎么会是个仿生人……Nemesis觉得自己的认知第一次受到考验。他没法想象也没法理解，自己的朋友，和自己在任何时候都这么合拍的，有着相同兴趣爱好的朋友，为什么竟然有可能只是一台机器。他倾注了感情的，对着一台机器吗？

他需要去弄清楚这些。他需要从SK那里寻找答案。

他潜入SK的控制室，打开资料室的门， Selfmade是SK的，这里就一定会留下记录。

他没有遇见多少阻碍就潜入了资料室。资料室里存储的档案数量庞大，他输入关键词开始检索。即使这里已经配上了最先进的硬件和算法，检索依然需要时间。他眼睛里的显示屏上，一页页可能相关联的档案跳过去，Nemesis浏览着这些资料，这里记载着Selfmade被创造出来的全部前因后果。

Selfmade的最初始数据来自一个入侵SK的仿生人，在打斗过程中SK启用了数据攻击，与对方发生数据信息交互，获取了对方身上的一部分数据，基于此，他们创造了仿生人Selfmade。

资料室收录了最初把数据带进SK的那场战斗画面。

于是Nemesis看着自己，另一个自己，准确来说是Nemesis-001站在资料室浏览数据的画面记录。

就像他现在一样。

另一个我自己？仿生人？Nemesis自问，那，我是什么？

他太专心于此，以至于没有注意到身边的异常。

有一个瞬间他觉得天旋地转，等他醒过神来已经被掐着脖子按在地上。而控制住他的那个人，他的脸……

那是一张Nemesis无比熟悉，绝不会认错的脸，那是Selfmade。

Selfmade，或者说Selfmade-002，Nemesis猜测，在看到他的时候，脸上闪过一瞬间的困惑，但，很快换上了有些傲慢的神情Selfmade一直以来所拥有的，问他：“有遗言吗？”

Nemesis觉得脖子上的手放松了一些，他看进Selfmade的眼睛：“去看电影吧。”他说，在地上留下了一张电影票，那是Selfmade之前给他的那张。但既然他们是共享数据的，那么眼前这个也一定会喜欢看这种古典电影吧，Nemesis很确定。

Selfmade-002的脸上闪过了一丝困惑，但他还是尽职地摧毁了眼前的入侵者，然后带着更巨大的困惑拿起来地上的电影票。

他没有来得及困惑多久，意识就突然停止。他的核心处理器被打碎，Rekkles收起枪，走了过来，抽走了依然留在仿生人手里的电影票，撕成几片扔在地上。用滑索降落到地面。在其他人赶来之前

“结束了？”Hylissang看到Rekkles孤身一人上车，觉得有些惊讶，他的视线随即落在Rekkles的手上，“他……”

“我把他身上的记录器带出来了。我会去和他们说清楚的。”Rekkles回答。

“你怎么会知道他要来这里？他明明切断了所有的联络方式和定位方式。”Hylissang问。在Rekkles叫他出门之前，他的队长都没有透露此行的目的，直到看到属于Nemesis的记录器，他才意识到发生了什么。

“猜，”Rekkles说，“就像我猜到了他们让Nemmy执行的秘密任务是去G2一样。”

“去G2那件事我们一直都没想明白……”

“他们想杀他。”

“Caps？”

“和Nemesis，两个都想杀。”

“为什么是Nemesis？”

“我们都知道Nemesis被发现和Selfmade有了超过‘安全线’的感情。”Rekkles看着手里的记录器，在说到“安全线”的时候神色黯然，甚至连吐字都无法清晰。这个词对他仿佛是一个滚烫的诅咒，连从他舌尖吐出来都是痛苦的惩罚。“他们觉得这会让Nemesis脱离控制。但他们没法处理Selfmade，因为之前……”他停顿了很久，“因为……001……”他在念这个数字时很艰难。

“抱歉。”Hylissang说。

Rekkles摇了摇头，“……不会再有Nemesis了。”

> Nemesis-003，Nemesis计划的第三个实验产物。因为擅自行动被其他仿生人摧毁。  
由于SK的Selfmade系列仿生人存在特殊性，会对Nemesis系列造成无法控制的影响，而SK并不会停止生产这一系列产品，所以Nemesis计划无限期暂停。  
《Nemesis-003》档案封存。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has another name: In the End...No

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In the End (English Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270469) by [phoenixsigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns)


End file.
